A Little Moment Like This
by EmoticonAsh
Summary: Pepper knew about it before Tony even told her. Songfic, as well as my first FanFic ever! Please R&R! Movieverse


**This is my first Iron Man fanfic, as well as my first Fanfic ever! **

**Set in the song Listen to Your Heart, By Roxanne.**

**Please, tell me how I did. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or anything involved with it.**

She knew about it. She knew about it all along. How those silver lines appeared on his neck not too long ago. He thought she didn't know. She didn't want to know. The fact that those grey wisps on his torso would kill him. It ate her up inside. He tried to tell her with a box of strawberries, a trip, anything, but she didn't want to live up to the fact that the only one she would ever love would be slowing dying. She didn't want to believe it. It was all a myth, a dream. She would wake up the next morning, and it would all be gone.

But she didn't.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark  
_

Tony was downstairs in his workshop, hovering over his computer, trying to find that cure that didn't exist. His fingers flew across the keyboard. His eyes scattered across the screen, looking for that answer he needed. It was no use. It wasn't there. And it never would be. He slammed his fist furiously on the desk, cursing himself under his breath. He laid his head down on his desk, folding his arms underneath him. He was tired- No, really tired. He was fed up. He looked up at the big wall clock that hung itself on the other wall. It read 1:06 A.M. He yawned. He didn't find the energy to get up and go to bed. Tony looked back at his screen, resting his head in his left hand, and moving the computer mouse with the other. He continued searching on endlessly.

"Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts-"

"Mute" Tony said to JARVIS. The last thing he needed to remember was Pepper. Her warm smile, her gorgeous red hair, and her…_ No Tony, Don't think about her. _Tony thought. He shook his head, and sighed in frustration.

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye _

Tony didn't know that Pepper had been standing outside the glass door the whole time, watching him, tears running down the side of her cheeks. It killed her to know that he was dying. She didn't want to lose him. No. She loved him to much to let him go away. But there was nothing she could do. Just sit, watch, and wait. She felt like nothing was going to be done if she didn't do anything. But what could she do? Encourage him? Give him a thumbs up? Tell him to keep trying? None of that would mean anything to him. It would be a waste of efforts.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams_Pepper trudged back up the stairs. She too was fed up with herself. If she had just found out a little sooner, maybe she could have done something for him. But, being Tony himself, didn't like giving out secrets too well. He hid the palladium so well from her, it had angered her. It made her mad at him for keeping it from her. She wanted to scream at him. He wanted to call him stupid for not telling her. She wanted to call him selfish for keeping the secret this long from her. She wanted to let it all out on him. But she couldn't. Not on him. He has enough pressure now to last him until he died.

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before...  
_

Tony spun around in his chair, and caught a glimpse of Pepper's red stilettos before it disappeared behind the wall. He stopped his chair from spinning, and walked up to the glass door, only to find the staircase empty. He opened the door quietly, and quietly made his way up the marble staircase. Once he made it to the top, he made a quick glance around the living room. He saw nothing. He quickly turned his head to the patio entrance. The door was slightly cracked. Tony swiftly made his way to the door, but stopped before his hand touched the door handle. He heard something. Something he doesn't hear often.

_And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind  
_

Pepper let out a scream of agony. She gripped the railing that surrounded the patio. If she had super human strength, she would've crushed it immediately. Her scream soon became into loud sobs. She cursed herself over and over again, calling herself idiotic and childish for crying like this. Teardrops splattered onto her hands and rail. She let out another scream, but it was soon stopped with more sobs. She quieted down, but the tears kept coming. She couldn't help herself. She had to let it all out.

_Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before oh...  
_

Tony looked horrified. He had never seen Pepper act like this before. Was it something he did? Was it something that was self-inflicted? Tony thought of all the possible reasons. He began to worry. Tony was pulled away from his thoughts when he saw Pepper staring right at him. He stared right back. Tony could barely make out the deep bags under her eyes and the running mascara down her face. Her hair was some-what of a mess. She didn't look like her normal self, and Tony didn't like it.

Tony found the urge to open the glass door, and stepped out into the cool summer night air. Pepper watched his every move. Tony walked over to her, still staring at her. Pepper had stopped crying enough to try and say something, but nothing came out. Tony looked at her, with sad eyes, and pulled her into a hug. She wasn't expecting it, and she sort of tumbled into his arms.

The aluminous glow from his arc reactor lit bright across her face. Tony had closed his eyes for a moment, but then reopened them, only to find a small gun lying on the patio table. His eyes widened. Tony squeezed Pepper even tighter. He closed his eyes again. Pepper breathed in the husky smell of his cologne.

_Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
When he's calling for you  
_

"Why would try and kill yourself, Peps?" Tony said shakily under his breath. Pepper made no effort to answer his question. She only sobbed more. Tony looked down at Pepper, who then found the strength to look up at him.

"I did't want to see you die." She whispered softly. Tony looked at her in amazement. She had known all along, Tony thought. She had figured it out before he even told her.

"You knew all along?" He choked out. Pepper nodded slowly.

"Well, do you think I would like it I came out here and found you dead with a hole in your head?" Tony said, trying to sound funny. Pepper kept a straight face.

"You know, Peps, you look a hot mess. I'm not sure if your boss likes it or not." He quipped, smiling at her. Pepper's eyes widened and she grabbed a small white handkerchief from her pocket. She wiped the mascara from her face, and she pulled her hair out of her pony tail, and attempted to put it back up without a brush. Tony looked at her for a moment. Then, he did something beyond expected.

He moved his head quickly to hers, and their lips met without a second lost.

_Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
There's nothing else you can do  
_

Pepper let her long hair drop, and sank into their kiss. Tony tasted Peppers flavored lip gloss on his lips. He guessed it was strawberry, maybe even peach. He sort of chuckled as he took in a breath. Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him one last long time before hugging him. Tony smiled.

"I'll find a cure. I promise." Tony whispered into her ear. A small gush of wind blew across them, as if a sign.

"I know you will." Pepper looked up at him again, smiling for the first time in what Tony thought was forever. He smiled back.

"Come on, let's go back inside." He said, smiling. Tony put his arm around Pepper's shoulder, and guided her back inside the safety of his house.

_I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

**So, did you all enjoy it? Please, leave a review!**


End file.
